


If You think 13 is an unlucky number, Try these tapes

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Lord Voldemort died in the graveyard. Pettigrew missed Killing Cedric, knocking him out instead. Voldemort hit Harry with the killing curse, the horcrux in his scar connected to all Toms other ones. Destroying them and Tom in the process.Two years later Harry is dead, said to have committed suicide, but no one knows how, except two people. And he's left tapes behind. Time to hear what he has to say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from James Ashers thirteen reasons why but with some aspects the same. 
> 
> All rights go to J.K.Rowling and James Asher.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sat side by side, the great hall buzzing around them. Sharing a look they knew it was time. Slipping out of the hall, Neville took a shoe box from his bag, it was black with a red lightning bolt painted on the top. The two quickly took refuge in a broom cupboard licking the door. "This came to me this morning, via Hedwig" Neville whispered to one of his closest friends. Taking off the lid a note was stuck on top of a bunch of tapes, addressed to the both of them. "I waited for you" he whispered before opening the envelope and pulling out a piece of parchment. Shakily he opened it.

_Hey Nev, Hey Luna_

_My best friends. Like Ron and Hermione, only better. When you find this I'll be gone, it will be too late. I need you two to listen to these tapes. I've made a second copy hidden away, don't act rash. Nobody can know, please, that you have these. When you've listened to them go to Hedwig and hold out you DA galleon. She knows what you want. Get the second set of tapes, then pass them round, give the box to the first person and make sure they listen to all of them, make sure they pass it to the next person in order. If they don't, if they try and escape what's coming, send the tapes viral, so everyone can hear them._

_I know I'm asking alot of you, but please as my final wish make sure that happens. I promise everything will be explained in the tapes. And just know, I'll be waiting in the afterlife with my parents for you._

_When everyone is done, give them this message:_

_After everything, after all the pain you've caused me, I don't hate you. Just change your ways and make sure nobody else is hurt._

_Love you Nev, Luna and the family I left behind._

_Harry .J. Potter_


	2. Tape one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is 21 tapes instead of only 13.

Ron Weasley stared around the great hall. One hand clenched around a package, the other, his wand. The package was a box, wrapped in brown paper, tear stained. McGonagall was as white as ever, she hadn't been the same for weeks, but then neither had Malfoy or Seamus. Standing alone he walked out, his girlfriend and one third of the dubbed golden trio had disappeared with Neville and Luna ten minutes ago, Hermione had promised to meet him at The three broomsticks tomorrow as she couldn't now make their date. 

And you see he was only alone because his best friend wasn't here. But he never would, not ever again. For Harry Potter was dead. No it wasn't Voldemort he's dead, but it might as well have been. Suicide. That what's everyone has been saying but the teachers haven't confirmed anything.   
Sighing he hurried up the many stairs to Gryffindor tower. Where piece and quiet would reign with no voices yelling out rumours. Yanking the red curtains he avoided looking at the empty bed, clean and pristein by the window, exactly how it had been left. 

Yanking open the lid of the box, he stared. It was full of tapes. "What the.." he whispered pulling headphones and the Walkman from the top. Eyebrows furrowing he examined the Walkman, only knowing what it was because of Harry and Hermione. Eyes widening he found the small red lightning bolt etched on the side, it was Harry's. But why would someone else have it? Storing the questions away he gently placed the tape with a red number one painted on in the Walkman, pulling on his headphones and pressing play.

_"Hi, it Harry Potter here. Live and in Stereo, well by now I'm not actually alive. At least I hope not because I'd rather not come back as a Ghost."_

Ron froze. His whole body seizing up, eyes going wide.

_"Don't start panicking and taking off your headphones. Please, listen to me."_

He let out a choked sob falling back against his pillows.

_"There is 21 tapes. 21 reasons why I'm dead. And if your listening, your one of the reasons why."_

He began to hyperventilate, what had he done? Eyes filling up with tears he continued to listen, trying to calm his breathing.

_"Whoever is listening, and on the edge of a panic attack, take a deep breathe. If you've ever done something truly wrong, you'll know. And if you have no idea? Well for some your just sick and others... maybe you don't deserve this. But as my last request, I ask for all 21 to listen to every tape and then pass them on to the next person, until everyone is done. There is a second set of tapes that is hidden and whoever has it, knows exactly what everyone's done. Whoever it is shall be making sure you all follow the rules; Listen to them and pass them on. The only two rules. Let's just hope everyone in here does follow them, otherwise the second set will be released to the world. For everyone to hear._

_Now Time for reason number one"_

Tears poured down his face, he buried his head into his pillow. Please don't be me! The horrified red head shook, glad for the automatic silencing charms on his curtains.

_"Minerva McGonagall, I'm sorry"_

What the hell!! What did Their head of house do?

_"This was the beginning on the butterfly effect. First year."_

First year wasn't so bad, was it? Besides the stone of course. Ron downed a glass of water from his bedside table shakily.

_"You see Professor sometimes a small thing that should be insignificant becomes much bigger. As I found out when Draco, Neville, Hermione and I all got caught out of bed at night. We got 50 points deducted each. For Draco that wasn't so bad, he was the only Slytherin, three Gryffindor's however meant a loss of 150 points. Even the detentions were better than that. What was it you said Professor?"_

"I’m disgusted,’ Four students out of bed in one night! I’ve never heard of such a thing before!" Ron said out loud remembering what a shaken Hermione had told him the next day.

_"I’m disgusted,’ Four students out of bed in one night! I’ve never heard of such a thing before!"_

Despite the situation a small smile stretched across Ron's face.

_"Pardon my French but that is utter Bull****! I'm pretty sure you caught the marauders and Snape out at night millions of times whilst they were at school. If anyone doesn't know, the marauders were a group of pranksters with nicknames, their real identities are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (I was shocked as well) and Peter Pettigrew, they were ALWAYS sneaking around at night. And whilst you were probably tired Professor that was uncalled for. That's what started everything off. Because it's what came after that hurt the_ most _"_

Ron groaned rubbing a hand across his face. He knew what happened, everyone turned against the three, even the other houses.

_"Gryffindor's are meant to be chivalrous. Mmm. I definitely loved being called Seeker or Potter by everyone. And Oliver no need to yell at me because I asked to resign. Did you even know that I never even wanted to be on the team in the first place however, i grew to love it. But that hurt. Fred, George and Katie; thanks for finding me afterwards and saying sorry. That hug was nice, warm.....  
Anyway! Hufflepuff. Your loyal. Great house trait. But I don't need you questioning my loyalty to my house! Jesus did we swap traits? You lot got nerve whilst we got loyalty because you sure as hell had some nerve asking me that. And Ravenclaw! Your meant to be smart! You went on at me about loosing the cup to Slytherin again, well why didn't you take the chance to get more points to try and win yourself instead of having a go at me!!!"_

He winced remembering Harry had stumbled into the common room with a bloody face, an older Ravenclaw had broken his noes. Himself, Hermione, Neville, Katie, Fred and George ignored the glared and protests and healed him. Katie nicknamed him Hazzabear after that. Not very original, but cute.

_"So whilst you didn't realise what you'd done, you hurt me. And whilst you are or were one of my favourite teachers and a great godmother, you are the first on my list. And I'm sorry for that."_

He remembered hearing McGonagall crying in the staff room a few weeks ago.

_"Head to the Quidditch stands please. And let's hope your not next."_

The tape cut off with a crackle. Ron lay in his back against the soft cushions for a moment, before wiping his eyes and shoving everything into his bag. He sprinted from the room trying furiously not to cry. He would do what Harry wanted, in memory of him.


	3. Tape Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry it's take so long to update and it's quite short. I don't really have an excuse.

Crouching low he ran, to avoid Jack slopper who was searching for the Quidditch team, probably to know who got replacement seeker. Even without Harry. Ron entered the grounds of the Quidditch pitch and slid into the stands. Casting a warming charm he sat down pulling the second tape out. Switching the two he began to listen once more.

_"Hello again. How you doing? Scared? You should be. If this gets out your life could be ruined. Of course you might have done nought wrong, oh well."_

Ron shuddered despite the warming charm.

_"So this tape isn't just one person, it's about six people. If you are the first person to hear these. Stick them all in a room and lock the door. I'm being Serious."_

The Quidditch stands and pitch, the team. This is about the team!!!

_"If you haven't already guessed it about the Quidditch team. The team when Oliver was around. I mentioned them in the last tape"_

More tears rolled down his face.

_"So not everyone on the Quidditch team is guilty. Three people. Next in line on the chain of events. Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Now I know you were angry, I would be too! But I was eleven. Eleven. And you really hurt my feelings that day, you cornered me in the changing rooms to have a go at me. If my memory serves me correctly you said What the hell Potter! Don't you care about anyone but yourself! Snape, the books, even the Slytherins are right! You are a spoilt prince! You don't deserve to be in Gryffindor!"_

He hit the edge of the next row of seats in anger, eyes glaring at the pitch.

_"It's safe to say I never looked at you in the same way again. Didn't you notice me flinch if one of you touched me, or the glare I gave you when you even came close to saying something like that again? I guess it just shows how little you really knew me. And Maybe it's a small reason. But it hurt like hell. And what's worse is that you were meant to be my friends."_

There was a slight pause and a shaky breathe before his voice continued.

_"I believe you should head to the Library next. If you want to, you can just stay where you are or go somewhere but the next tape is set there."_

The tape cut off. Ron stood suddenly wiping his eyes furiously before walking back to the castle. If his best friend wanted him to go to the Library, he would. Deep in thoughts he missed three pairs of eyes watching him.

Hermione Granger turned to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. "So this is why I need to stay away from my boyfriend? Some tapes?" She asked confused, biting her lip. "Hedwig gave us a letter earlier this morning. Harry wanted you to know what was going on when the tapes got to Ron" Neville murmured clasping her shoulder. Her brown eyes widened and filled up with tears. "Harry" she whispered. "It's time for someone else to hear the second set of tapes" Luna stated airily, reaching into her bag and bringing out a box. Then the two pulled the crying girl down to the Whomping Willow.

Two Hufflepuff's and a Ravenclaw sat together in a small shaded area at the edge of the forbidden forest. Looking angry. "Weasley has the Tapes." The former Puff sneered, "Did any of that actually happen?" The former Ravenclaw asked quirking a suspicious eyebrow. "Of course not! Potter has always been a lier" The seventh year Hufflepuff growled. "Your our inside spy Macmillan! Meet in the same spot in a week" The older Hufflepuff snapped and the two disappeared to the gates. Ernie Macmillan walked back up to the castle, anger and determination written in his face.


End file.
